RAIN DANCE
by Miss-Madison
Summary: SEQUAL TO: YOLEI TRIES OUT FOR CHEERLEADING!!! R&R!!


Rain dance.  
Sequal to: Yolei tries out for cheerleading  
  
A/N: I don't own Digimon or Ken (aw...) or anything else that has to do with Digimon.  
Don't sue. Blah Blah Blah. I realy wasn't gonna make a sequal but  
I got so many good reviews (Thanx guys!) and they all wanted more.  
So here I am giving them more! :-) r&r!  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A week has passed and Yolei was finding it harder & harder to  
keep up in class. There were many reasons why Yolei had wanted to be a   
cheerleader. Popularity,guys,parties, but most importantly she wanted to be  
like her dear idol Mimi. But the chance of that happening were slim to none.  
When the bell finaly rang, Yolei jumped up, got her things and went to the computer room.  
Her navy blue, rubber sandels were making noise in the hall.  
'Someone had just clean the floors before I got here. It's my luck after all.'  
She thought saddly. Then the worst happened. Yolei slipped and fell!  
Her blue princess tee didn't get ruined but her black jeans got soaked.  
Then as soon as she looked up, she saw a hand.  
She reached for it. And then she held on to it as she was pulled upwards.  
"You ok? Not haveing a good day huh?" The voice was Ken's.  
Blushing and a bit wet, Yolei managed to say, "I'm fine now & yes I had an awful day."  
Ken walked her over to his locker and pulled out his leather jacket.  
"Tie this around your waist." He said.  
She could only blush.  
  
It was night now.  
The sun had long disappered. Ken sat up in his bed, gazeing out the window.  
"Ken? What's wrong?" Wormmon had crawled up on his bed.   
"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen the next day."  
Ken sighed and went on to sleep.  
  
Yolei was in her bed, writeing in her dairy.  
Kari bought her this dairy last year. It was bright blue with yellow stars on it.  
Yolei was almost done when her digimon jummped upon the bed.  
"Hiya Yolei!"  
"Hi." She said in a sad voise.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I dunno. I just don't."  
  
***The next day***  
  
Bodies of 1,000,000 teenagers filled the gym.  
It was pep rally day.  
The cheerleaders showed up.  
Dark green and bright white was the colors they had on.  
They had just started a cheer when something crashed into the gym! Screams sounded.  
Then whatever it was, it was gone. Just like that.  
Yolei & Ken looked at each other. They nodded. They were thinking the same thing.  
After school & after the messed up pep rally, They raced into the computer room.  
"Digiport open!" They yelled at the same time.  
  
They got transported in a part of the digiworld that neither of them wanted or wished to see   
agein. "This is where.." Yolei started but seeing Ken's worried look she stopped.  
"The-The castle...still here." Ken said.  
How it was possible none of them knew. They deystroyed it. Or did they?  
But there is was right there, infornt of their very eyes.  
Their was a sudden wind that blew cold air in the back of their necks.  
"This is bad. Very bad."   
"Yolei."  
"Yes?"  
"We got to get out of here. Now."  
"But why?"  
There was no time to answer Yolei's question..something big, evil and ugly,  
was right behind them.  
They ran & ran and finaly the big digimon was far from sight.  
"Where in the digiworld are we?" Yolei asked.  
They were in what looked like a vally. Plants, flowers, & waterfalls.  
"This area is new to me." ken said.  
"Ken?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What was that thing?"  
"It was a very angry digimon."  
"I know that...But what kind of digimon? Do you know why it was mad?"  
"Yes I know all of that." He hisatated.  
"Well??" Yolei stood there with her hands on her hips.  
"It was a digimon that I once controlled and it proboly remmbered me and that's why it  
attacked. Sorry."  
"Ken...That's all in the past now and I am not mad at you. How could I be?"  
Yolei felt as if thousands of butterflies swirled around inside of her.  
"Your right." Ken said.  
Yolei didn't want to say anything rude to that, so she said nothing.  
They walked a couple more feet and then paused.  
"Oh crap." Ken said.  
"What?"  
"We were supposed to go to the movies tonight. You wanted to see-"  
She stopped him from talking by giving him a nice slow kiss on the mouth.  
He kissed her back. The feeling of butterflies inside of yolei wasn't butterflies anymore  
but a feeling of warmth and joy. She could tell that Ken felt the same way.  
Rain started to pour down on them. But that changed nothing.  
  
A/N: Was that good? Did you like it? Do you want it to continue? r&r!  



End file.
